Kau Masih Kekasihku
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: "Sasuke, aku…masih kekasihmu kan? Walau begini kan?" 'Naruto' tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, Sasuke pasti masih mencintainya, mengingat janjinya yang pernah dia ucapkan. Tapi tak mungkin mereka harus bersama. My first rated M
1. Part 1

**Kau Masih Kekasihku**

(sebenernya ini sudah lama banget selesainya. Tapi ga da waktu buat ngepublish)

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Fantasy (banyak bgt! ==')**

**Rated : M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : Sasu'Naru' (sebenarnya SasuSaku)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ngebingungin, ga nyambung, ga jelas, ga masuk akal, OOC dan banyak kelemahan lainnya.**

**Note : **

***Inspirasi dari sebuah film barat yang ana lupa judulnya apa**

***Bacanya pelan-pelan biar ga salah paham**

***Kelihatannya Yaoi, padahal straight**

***'Sakura' is Naruto, 'Naruto' is Sakura**

***Sebelum menyesal dan akhirnya sebel, silahkan get out if U don't like**

***Mohon maaf kalau ternyata udah ada fic yang kayak gini**

**Tobi Takaya Azzam**

**Present**

**Kau Masih Kekasihku**

"Ngghh…" suara erangan ini berasal dari bibir seorang pria muda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari sebuah keluarga konglomerat. Oh, nampaknya dia baru bangun tidur. Tapi matanya masih terpejam. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur di samping kirinya. Tersadar karena sesuatu pula pastinya, dia membuka matanya, "Loh, udah bangun rupanya…" ujarnya ketika maksud hati mencari sosok di sampingnya yang ternyata tidak ada. Namun di meja lampu ranjang tersedia secangkir kopi yang terlihat uapnya. Mungkin baru saja dibuat.

"Hehe, belum jadi istri udah perhatian gini! Ga nyesel aku!" katanya lagi pada diri sendiri seraya meraih cangkir kopi tadi lalu menyeruputnya dengan khidmat. Kemudian, sambil masih membawa cangkir kopi tadi dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur. Feelingnya mengatakan dengan kuat kalau sosok yang dia cari ada di sana.

"Ah, Sakura! Benar dugaanku kalo kamu di sini, sayang!" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan duduk di kursi makan di samping Sakura. Lalu dia mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Ih, sana-sana! Mandi dulu gih! Masih bau udah berani-beraninya cium pipi orang!" Sakura menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dicium Sasuke.

"Bau, bau! Tapi cinta juga! Hihi…" Sasuke terkikik dan mencubit pipi Sakura sambil nyengir karena gemas.

"Week! Ga ngurus!" ejek Sakura, "Udah! Cepetan mandi dong! Ayo kita sarapan bareng! Tuh, aku udah potongin rotinya, tinggal makan aja!"

"Oke, oke, Nyonya Uchiha!" Sasuke beranjak berdiri untuk mandi.

Sasuke dan Sakura, sepasang sejoli yang sedang liburan dari kuliah mereka dan menginap di villa milik keluarga Uchiha. Ini baru hari pertama mereka menjalani liburan di sana. Sebenarnya, orang tua Sasuke mengajak liburan bersama ke luar negeri. Tapi karena rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap Sakura, apalagi mereka sudah bertunangan, Sasuke lebih memilih liburan hanya berdua dengan Sakura.

Kehidupan mereka jalani dengan penuh bahagia dan kemesraan, serasa dunia milik berdua dan penghuni lainnya mengontrak semua. Hingga sampai pada suatu kejadian yang sangat serius dan tak masuk akal menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Bisa dibilang ini akibat sifat keras kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke, mau temenin aku jalan-jalan, kan?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke di sofa yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Kapan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, sekaranglah! Masa abad depan?"

"Males, ah!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke koran.

"Uh, kata cinta, kata sayang, ma…" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Sasuke membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Iya, iya!" calon suaminya itu beranjak berdiri untuk ganti baju. Sakura mengikutinya dan menggandeng tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Aku turun duluan, ya!" setelah ganti baju, Sasuke hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Yah, Sasuke! Tungguin, nah! Aku dandanan dulu!" Sakura kalang kabut ditinggal Sasuke, padahal hanya untuk mempersiapkan mobil dulu.

"Apa, sih? Udah gitu aja, cantik kok" Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ga gitu, dong! Aku kan mau jalan sama orang ganteng! Aku harus tampil cantik biar serasi! Lagian ini buat jaga-jaga, siapa tau kamu kecantol sama cewek lain!" Sakura manyun.

"Ga mungkinlah! Hatiku cuma untuk hatimu selamanya! Udahlah, ga pa pa! Percaya deh, aku tetap mencintaimu meski kamu dalam keadaan apapun!"

"Mulai dia! Gombal dekil!" akhirnya Sakura menuruti saran Sasuke untuk tidak berdandan dan segera meraih lengan tunangannya itu. Lalu mereka pun pergi.

Setelah agak lama Sasuke menemani Sakura shopping, berikutnya Sakura mengajak pergi ke sebuah toko barang antik. Cuma untuk cuci mata.

"Hii, barang-barang di sini kesannya serem, ya!" komentar Sakura.

"Salahmu ke sini" kata Sasuke cuek. Tiba-tiba, di salah satu lemari berpintu kaca di sana, Sakura menumpu ketertarikan pada sebuah kotak kecil hitam beludru, seperti kotak cincin. Lalu dia pun meminta penjaga toko tersebut untuk memperlihatkan kotak hitam tersebut.

"Mba, saya mau lihat itu, boleh?" Sakura menunjuk ke objek yang dimaksud.

"Silahkan. Tapi jangan dibeli, ya!"

"Hah?" Sakura heran, 'Memang sebagus apa ya bendanya? Dasar aneh! Kalo ga mau dijual ya ga usah dipajang dong!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Ketika penjaga toko itu memperlihatkannya, Sakura terkesima melihat cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Hampir saja dia mengapresiasikan kekagumannya. Dia bergumam dalam batin, memuji keindahan cincin tersebut, 'Indahnya! Batunya merah! Pasti cocok denganku!'. Dia sengaja menahan komentar ini untuk membuat si penjaga toko berpikir kalau dia tak tertarik. Untuk meyakinkan itu, dia berkomentar palsu, "Oh, cuma sebegini…" katanya sambil menutup kotak itu.

Sedari tadi otaknya menyusun rencana untuk mencuri cincin itu, "Ya, sudah! Saya mau guci itu aja deh!" Sakura menunjuk ke rak belakang penjaga toko tersebut. Si penjaga toko lantas menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, "Yang mana?"

"Yang itu!" Sakura berkata begitu tetapi tidak melihat ke penjaga toko. Tangannya membuka kembali kotak hitam tadi dan mengambil cincinnya, kemudian dia tutup lagi.

"Yang mana, sih, mba?" penjaga toko bingung.

"Itu, yang paling kecil! Agak kiri dikit deh! Nah, itu tuh!" Sakura tetap melancarkan sandiwaranya, menjaga kemungkinan agar si penjaga toko tak curiga. Hal ini disadari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya melongo.

"Ini?" si penjaga toko memperlihatkan objek sebagai maksud palsu Sakura.

"Eh, iya! Hmm, ternyata begini! Sayang sekali, padahal dari jauh terlihat bagus. Gimana yah? Eeeh…ga jadi deh!" Sakura mengembalikan objek yang memang sejak awal tak diinginkannya. "Makasih, ya, mba!" dia dan Sasuke pun pergi dari toko itu.

Perjalanan pulang…

"Ih, kamu ga kasian apa sama mbanya tadi? Kamu ga jadi beli, ngambil cincinnya pula!"

"Ah, biar aja! Habisnya aku suka sih! Lihat deh! Cantik, kan?" Sakura memperlihatkan cincin itu pada Sasuke. Ketika itu Sasuke menyadari kalau di bagian dalam cincin tersebut terdapat tulisan kuno yang diukir.

"Eh, eh, bener ga sih penglihatanku? Coba deh kamu teliti bagian dalam cincinnya, ada tulisan kah?" Sasuke tak bisa meneliti sendiri karena sedang menyetir.

"Iya ada! Wah, aku yang tertarik duluan kok ga tau, ya? Hm, tulisan apaan nih?"

"Mungkin sejenis mantra?" terka Sasuke.

"Kali…ah, bodo amat!" Sakura memasang cincin tersebut di jari tengah kanannya, jari manisnya sudah ditempati cincin pertunangan.

Sampai di villa, pada malam harinya ketika mereka akan tidur, mereka masih membincangkan cincin itu.

"Eh, kamu ga takut kalo misalnya terjadi apa-apa karena cincin itu?" ujar Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalo kamu dah mulai percaya sama takhayul-takhayul! Bukan Sasuke banget, tau ga!"

"Yah, ga gitu! Aku cuma keinget aja, kan banyak tuh barang-barang dari toko antik, biasanya punya kekuatan magis. Nah, sedang kamu ga tau kekuatan magis dari cincin itu apa. Ada tulisan-tulisan anehnya lagi!"

"Aih, sama aja kale kalo kamu mulai percaya gituan! Jaman sekarang mah ga perlu percaya sama gituan lagi! Orang dah nginjek bulan juga!" Sakura tetap ngotot, "Lagipula, kalo andai terjadi apa-apa…Aku percaya Sasuke selalu ada untukku, hihi! Dah, ah! Selamat tidur!" sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai pengantar tidur. Setelah itu, dia tak langsung menutup matanya. Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang karena hanya ada dua lampu ranjang yang menyala, dia memandangi dulu cincin tersebut yang sudah menempati jarinya. "Rasanya, di kotak hitam itu ada dua lubang untuk cincin. Tapi kenapa cuma ada cincin ini, ya?" Sakura termenung sesaat, lalu tidur.

Pukul 01.17, dini hari…

"Arrrggh! Kalah lagi! Setan alas!" salah satu lelaki dari sekelompok pejudi berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nyehehehe…Sudah kubilang, jangan remehkan aku! Usiaku memang paling muda di sini, tapi aku paling professional!" seorang lelaki lain yang mengalahkannya mengejeknya, "Ayo, cepet bayar! Apa lagi yang kau punya? Rumahmu? Istrimu? Eh, tidak, tidak! Istrimu sudah alot! Hahaha!" katanya lagi sambil menenggak minuman keras.

Yang lain ada yang menimpali, "Aku saranin deh, potong dulu tuh 'anu'mu buat bayar ni bocah!" lelaki yang kalah tadi merasa terpojok dengan tertawaan para pejudi lain karena lelucon tadi.

"Ugh, a, aku cuma punya ini…" lelaki itu sudah tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bermata biru dari sakunya.

"Apa ini? Cuma sebegini, kau pikir bisa membayar semua kekalahanmu?" pria yang mengalahkannya lantas tak terima.

"I, itu…sebenarnya aku mencurinya dari istriku yang punya toko barang antik. Nah, biasanya barang-barang di sana berharga mahal semua, jadi kupikir ini…"

"Maksudmu…ini cincin kuno?" pria itu mulai menunjukkan rasa tertarik dan memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di bagian dalam cincin itu, "Yah, bolehlah! Oke, ini kuterima…Huaahhhm! Dah, ah! Mulih ae yok! Cape aku!"

Pria yang menang itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning cerah dan spike style, mirip anak berandalan. Kondisi apartemennya pun serasi dengan penampilannya yang kumal. Begitu sampai apartemennya, dia langsung merebahkan diri ke ranjang, lalu memandangi lagi cincin yang dia dapat dari hasil berjudi tadi. "Cantik juga! Cocok dengan mataku! Hahaha! Jadi sayang mau kujual! Hmph…" dia kemudian memakai cincin itu dengan sembrono. Dia tempatkan di jempol kanannya, lalu dia tertidur.

Pukul 06.10, pagi hari…

"Huaahhmmm…" pria yang tadi malam menang judi itu terbangun. Dia langsung duduk dan membuka matanya. Tapi…

"Hei, di mana aku ini?" pria ini seakan tak mengenal kamar apartemennya sendiri. Mungkin bisa jadi karena pengaruh minuman keras yang kemarin dia minum terlalu banyak. Pria itu nampak sangat kebingungan. Dia mencoba mencari petunjuk untuk mengetahui sebenarnya dia berada di mana. Aneh memang.

Kemudian, dia mencoba membuka suatu pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi, dan…"AAAAAAAAAHH!" dia berteriak ketika dia bercermin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Pukul 06.38, Di villa Uchiha…

"Hnh…" seperti biasa, kalau Sasuke bangun dia pasti memastikan keberadaan sosok di sampingnya, meski dia tau Sakura pasti sudah lebih dulu bangun. "Eh…" namun ternyata kali ini berbeda, Sakura masih tertidur.

"Haha, tumben dia bangkong! Hm, mungkin dia cape! Ah, aku mau gantian bikinin dia minuman di pagi hari" maka jadilah Sasuke yang pergi ke dapur lebih dulu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan membawakan segelas susu coklat hangat kesukaan Sakura. Setelah dia membuka gorden jendela agar matahari pagi masuk dan meletakkan susu itu di meja lampu ranjang, dia mencium kening Sakura untuk membangunkannya, "Pagi, Putri tidur…"

"Zzzzhh…" Sakura tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Ya, ampun! Sejak kapan ni anak jadi susah bangunnya? Hei, Sakura! Bangun dong, sayang! Sudah pagi nih!" Sasuke mencoba membangunkannya lagi dengan membelai pipi halus kekasihnya.

"Ngggghhh…" Akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya juga. Tapi sepertinya dia bangun dengan terpaksa. Erangan dengan nada marah tadi adalah buktinya. "Aarrgh, siapa sih berani ganggu aku tiduuur, huh? Brengsek!" di luar dugaan, Sakura berkata kasar seperti itu. Ini jelas membuat Sasuke heran dengan sikapnya. Kemudian, lagi-lagi Sakura mengatakan hal yang makin membuat Sasuke bingung, "HAH! Sasuke! Ngapain kamu di sini! Aih, aku tidur sama kamu, ya! Cih, bisanya! Apa yang kamu lakukan sampe aku bisa di sini, hiiiihh!"

"Sakura! Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura, "Biasa aja! Kamu kenapa kok jadi ngomong ngelantur gitu?"

"Sakura? Ngelantur? Apa sih?" nampaknya orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke memang tidak sedang sakit, berhalusinasi, hilang ingatan apa lagi bercanda. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, "Oi, mana kamar mandinya, Teme?"

Sasuke tambah terkejut mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan tadi, 'Bisa-bisanya Sakura jadi kurang ajar gitu! Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan kesambet?' tanpa membalas perkataan sosok yang bertanya padanya, dia hanya memberi isyarat tangan untuk menunjukkan kamar mandinya.

Di kamar mandi, sosok yang diherankan juga sedang bingung, "Aku ini ada apa sih? Suaraku berubah, trus tadi tidur sama Teme pula! Ieewh!" gumamnya sendiri. Begitu melihat dirinya di cermin, "UWAGYAAAAAHHH!" dia langsung berteriak seperti kesurupan. Sasuke yang masih di kamar kaget mendengarnya, maka segera saja dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya yang kebetulan tak dikunci. "Sakura! Ada apa?"

"Hah…hah…hah…hhh" sosok yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut terengah-engah dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis, "Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku, hah! Jawab yang jujur kenapa aku bisa gini?" dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tak mengerti. Merasa sia-sia menunggu jawaban dari orang yang hanya bisa melongo, dia pun pergi keluar kamar dan mencari pintu untuk keluar.

"Sa, Sakura!" Sasuke berniat menahan sosok yang dipanggilnya Sakura tadi. Tapi dia terlanjur melesat keluar dengan cepat. Sempat Sasuke melihat Sakura meloncati barisan tangga pertama ke barisan tangga kedua untuk mempercepat langkahnya. 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Sakura jadi bengal begitu sejak bangun tadi?'

Sedang di apartemen pria si pejudi, ternyata pria tersebut sudah tak lagi pada kamarnya. Dia sudah berada di jalan sambil menangis, "Hik…hiks…huhu! Sasukeeee!" katanya. Tanpa sadar dia menjadi perhatian orang-orang. "Ugh, aku ga boleh cengeng! Aku pasti bisa kembali ke villa! Tapi, caranya gimana ya?" setelah berpikir agak lama, terpaksa menjadi tukang angkat barang di pasar dia lakukan demi mendapat uang. Kemudian, dirasa uang yang dia dapat sudah mencukupi, dia bergegas ke villa Uchiha. Lalu…

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari dalam menyangka kalau itu adalah Sakura yang telah kembali. "Ah, pasti itu Sakura!" maka dia segera membukakan pintu. Ternyata…

"Sasuke! Huhu…" pria pejudi tadi tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dan tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Eh! Naruto! Apa maksudmu? Tiba-tiba datang, ga jelas asal usulnya, meluk orang pake nangis lagi! Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari si pria yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu.

"Bukan! Aku bukan Naruto! Aku Sakura, tunanganmu! Percayalah!"

"What the f**kin' in the ass? Eh, kamu itu ga puasnya yah cari gara-gara melulu sama aku! Dah, dah! Pergi sana! Gila! Sori ya, di sini bukan tempat nampung orang sinting macam kamu!" setelah mencaci begitu, Sasuke berniat menutup pintu. Tapi ditahan oleh 'Naruto'.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kumohon, percayalah padaku! Jangan lihat tubuh ini, tapi tanyakan hatimu siapa jiwa yang menempati tubuh ini!"

"…"

"Sasuke! Please! Coba kamu pikir baik-baik, apa urusannya Naruto yang udah sekian lama ga ketemu sama kamu tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis dan berani memelukmu?" 'Naruto' mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan apa yang menjadi bukti bahwa kau Sakura" tegas Sasuke.

'Naruto' mengambil napas, lalu berbicara, "Pertama, yang paling penting hari jadi kita tanggal 13 Februari 2004, tepat enam tahun yang lalu pas kamu kelas tiga SMU dan aku kelas satu SMU. Lalu, pertunangan kita tanggal 23 Juli 2007, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Saat itu kamu memberikanku liontin di mana ada foto kita berdua. Cukup?"

"Ga, kupikir itu hal yang mudah diketahui oleh Naruto sekalipun, berhubung aku juga adalah anak dari seorang direktur. Hal gitu udah biasa kalo jadi terekspos…" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin karena merasa muak kembali melihat wajah rivalnya dulu semasa SMU.

"Baiklah, gimana dengan yang ini?" 'Naruto' kembali menarik napas. Dia mulai pesimis Sasuke tidak akan mempercayainya, "Kemarin kamu berkata padaku bahwa hatimu akan selamanya untuk hatiku. Kau…" tiba-tiba nadanya menjadi melemah dan dia menitikkan air mata, "Kau…tetap mencintaiku meski aku dalam keadaan apapun…" 'Naruto' tertunduk, pipinya yang tadi mulai mengering kini basah lagi karena dibanjiri cairan yang sama.

"Ah…itu…" Sasuke tersentak.

"Apakah…hiks…apakah hal yang kayak gitu…bisa Naruto ketahui…hiks? Selain itu…apakah Naruto bakal nangis habis-habisan demi meyakinkanmu…di depanmu begini, Sasuke? Hiks…" ucapan 'Naruto' terputus-putus karena isak tangisnya.

"Aku…" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingin dia peluk sosok yang ada dihadapannya, tapi organ tubuhnya seakan menolak. Seakan masih belum mempercayai bahwa yang di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah Sakura, gadis yang paling dia cintai. Otaknya memang sampai saat ini belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hatinya bekerja lebih cepat. Tanpa perlu banyak teori, begitu mendengar janji yang pernah dia ucapkan hanya untuk dan di hadapan Sakura tempo hari, hatinya langsung percaya. "Sakura…jadi ini beneran kamu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya. 'Naruto' pun mengangguk. Maka, segeralah Sasuke merangkulnya dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Jadi, sebenernya kenapa kamu bisa jadi kayak gini?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengajak 'Naruto' duduk.

"Aku ga tau. Terakhir yang kuingat, pas aku mau tidur kemarin, aku ngeliatin cincin yang kemaren aku curi. Pas aku bangun, eh, taunya aku ada di kamar sebuah apartemen, mungkin apartemennya Naruto kali!" 'Naruto' menceritakan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya.

"Kalo gitu, berarti cincin itu…" Sasuke mulai curiga, "Coba perlihatkan tanganmu sebentar…"

'Naruto' melakukan yang diminta Sasuke, "Cincinnya, matanya biru! Trus tempatnya di jempol! Sudah kuduga, kan sejak awal sudah kubilang kalau barang antik itu biasanya punya kekuatan magis! Kamu sih ngotot! Jadinya gini kan! Pantas dirimu yang bangun tadi pagi, sikapmu aneh banget. Ternyata itu bukan kamu, tapi mungkin jiwa Naruto yang menempati tubuhmu dan jiwamu tertukar dengan tubuhnya ini" Sasuke mengomel dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Maafin aku, Sasuke!" 'Naruto' tertunduk meratapi penyesalannya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, 'Apa mungkin dua lubang cincin di kotak hitam itu, satu lubangnya untuk pasangan dari cincin bermata merah yang kucuri, yaitu cincin bermata biru ini?'

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu mikirin sesuatu?"

"Anu, Sasuke…" 'Naruto' mencoba memberitau walaupun takut dimarahi lagi, "Sebenarnya…waktu cincin ini masih di kotak hitam itu, ada yang kuherankan, kenapa ada dua lubang cincin di kotaknya…eeeh, kupikir cincin yang sekarang di tubuh Naruto ini adalah pasangan cincin yang kucuri…"

"Aduh! Parah betul kamu ini, Sakura! Pantas saja si penjaga tokonya bilang ga boleh dibeli karena ga da pasangannya, selain itu yang paling berbahaya karena cincin ini punya kekuatan aneh! Haih, pusing aku!" Sasuke mengomel lagi. Mendengar itu, 'Naruto' cuma bisa tersenyum garing. Dia mencoba meredamkan amarah Sasuke, "Eng, Sasuke jangan marah lagi sama aku yah! Sasuke sekarang ga perlu marah-marah terus, yang penting sekarang adalah Sasuke mau kan bantuin aku cari jalan keluarnya?"

"Ya maulah! Aku lagi ga waras kalo aku sampe ga mau!"

"Makasih, Sasuke!" 'Naruto' memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan manjanya.

"Ugh, ga usah peluk-peluk!" Sasuke tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu pada sosok yang sebenarnya kekasihnya.

"Loh, kenapa? Sasuke masih ga percaya sama aku?" 'Naruto' melepas pelukannya dan dia kembali murung. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia reflek. Tubuhnya belum bisa terima disentuh oleh rivalnya, walaupun hatinya sudah tau yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu…Aku risih aja…dipeluk sama kamu dengan wujud begini…" Sasuke berkata jujur.

"Eh?" 'Naruto' terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia jadi tambah kecewa, mengingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan janji itu padanya.

"Buat jaga-jaga sikapmu juga, kalo misalnya ada di luar di mana tidak hanya kita berdua. Kalo sikapmu tetep kayak pas jiwamu di tubuhmu sendiri, bisa-bisa kita dikira yang aneh-aneh. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Sakura?"

"…" yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kamu ga perlu ragukan kesetiaanku sama kamu. Aku ga bakal kecantol sama cewe lain seperti yang pernah kamu bilang, walau sekarang kamu berwujud cowok. Aku bakal selalu sabar nunggu kamu balik. Kita bakal usaha sama-sama"

"Kalo gitu, saat ni kan cuma ada kita berdua. Boleh dong kita mesra-mesraan kayak biasanya. Inget janjimu loh, Sasuke!" 'Naruto' menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, memasang wajah penuh harap. Sasuke berjengit mendengar permintaan, ehm, lebih tepatnya penuntutan janji. Tetap saja mata dan tubuhnya merasa risih jika harus…bermesraan dengan seorang lelaki, dan itu dalam wujud Naruto pula. Tapi apa mau dikata, janji tetaplah janji, "Ba, Baiklah…" jawabnya agak ragu, "Tapi kamu harus janji juga. Selama kamu dalam Naruto gini, sebisa mungkin kamu harus bisa jaga sikap kalo kita lagi ga berdua aja"

"Oke! Hihi! Makasih, Sasuke! I L Y S M!" 'Naruto' langsung mencium pipi Sasuke, "Maaf ya, Sayang! Aku pengen banget cium kamu, ga pa pa kan walau harus 'pinjem' bibir Naruto ini dulu? Hihi!"

"Kalopun kubilang ga, udah kamu cium juga!" setelah dicium begitu, Sasuke merasakan ada bau aneh yang berasal dari mulut 'Naruto'. Author pikir readers tau bau apa itu.

"Ih, mulutmu bau aneh!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelap pipinya.

"Hah? Masa? Hah…hah…Ugh! Iya juga ya! Aih, kayaknya ga cuma mulut yang bau, tapi juga tubuh ini! Dasar, Naruto ternyata jorok, ah!" _*Nurani Sakura : NARUTOOO! Aku ga betah di badanmu! Cueh! Awas aja tubuhku kamu macem-macemin!* _Maka, 'Naruto' bergegas untuk mandi.

Ketika 'Naruto' mandi, Sasuke menyiapkan baju untuknya. Dia meminjamkan baju miliknya karena dia yakin baju Sakura sendiri pastinya terlalu kecil untuk 'Naruto', tubuh kekasihnya yang sekarang. Sambil menunggu, dia merenung. Memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh Sakura kembali.

~TCB~

(Tunggu Cerita Berikutnya)

A/N : Gimana? Aneh kan? Ana soalnya memang ga biasa bikin romance. Sori kalo feelnya ga dapet n terkesan lebay. Tolong reviewnya ya! Biar ana semangat ngelanjutin chapternya yang sedang menumpuk di otak… Dimohon reviewnya yang berhubungan dengan fic ini

**Please click :**


	2. Part 2

**Kau Masih Kekasihku**

**(Part 2)**

Di apartemen Naruto…

"F*ck! Bisanya tubuhku jadi Sakura gini!" 'Sakura' menggerutu dan meninju dinding kamar mandi. Dirinya sedang duduk di kloset dalam keadaan, ehm, tanpa baju. Dia menunduk, meratapi apa yang terjadi dengannya, "Keanehan sinting apa sih yang udah kejadian sama aku mpe jadi kayak gini? Kenapa harus jadi Sakura coba?" perlahan dia berdiri dan menyalakan shower untuk membasahi kepalanya yang panas. Sesaat dia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia membelalak seperti sadar sesuatu. Dia memandangi tangan kanannya. "Oia…" ujarnya memandang tepat pada cincin aneh yang dicuri Sakura. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Shit! Kalo tau bakal kejadian gini, ga bakal kuterima tuh cincin setan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" cecarnya lagi.

Diam sesaat, dia kembali melihat tangan kanannya, "Hei, ternyata ada cincin lain yang dipakai Sakura!" dia melepas cincin yang terpasang di jemari manis kanannya, "Oh, ini cincin tunangan atau pernikahan ya?" katanya tersenyum sinis ketika melihat nama 'Sasuke U.' yang terukir di bagian dalam cincin itu. Lalu memasangnya lagi, "Sebaiknya kusimpan aja untuk suatu hari kujual, khukhukhu!" 'Sakura' berujar licik sambil memandang cermin kamar mandinya. "Hmm, tubuhnya Sakura ini oke juga…" komentarnya melihat tubuh yang dia tempati terpantul di cermin, "Rasanya aku punya ide untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat, Hahahaha! Sori ya, Sakura!" ujarnya seakan mengajak bicara sosoknya yang terpantul di cermin.

Langsung saja, pada malam harinya dia menjalankan apa yang menjadi idenya saat dia mandi tadi siang. Dia sengaja ke pinggiran jalan dan menggoda laki-laki yang ada di sana. Baik yang hanya pejalan kaki, apalagi yang membawa mobil.

"Hai, Oom! Met malem! Aku boleh masuk ga?" kata 'Sakura' dengan genit ketika dia berhasil memberhentikan salah satu mobil yang lewat di pinggiran jalan di mana dia sudah stand by.

"Oh, iya dong, sayang! Ayo, kita jalan-jalan!" om-om itu menanggapi. 'Sakura' pun masuk ke mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, 'Sakura' berbincang-bincang sambil merayu om-om itu. Sebenarnya, jiwa Naruto yang ada di dalamnya sebelumnya tak pernah belajar hal yang begini, dia hanya mengingat cara-cara para wanita penggoda yang pernah dia lihat dan alami sendiri. Maka dia praktekan meski awalnya dia risih karena melayani sesama jenisnya. Tapi, dia selalu enjoy selama tak ada yang mengira bahwa dia yang bertubuh wanita sempurna adalah berjiwa seorang pria. Apapun dia lakukan demi mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk bersenang-senang, merasakan indahnya gemerlap duniawi.

"Makasih ya, Oom! Udah ngajakin Sakura jalan-jalan!" mobil yang dia naiki berhenti di pinggiran jalan tempat dia stand by tadi.

"Iya, sayang! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya! Nanti Oom siapin tempatnya yang enak deh buat main bareng!" kata om-om itu tak kalah genit. Perkataan itu membuat 'Sakura' tersentak dalam hati dan tersenyum garing untuk menanggapi om-om itu, "Eeeh, I, iya…"

"Mau kan?" om-om itu memastikan karena melihat raut wajah 'Sakura' jadi tak enak.

"Eh, iya dong!" 'Sakura' langsung semangat lagi karena dalam hatinya berpikir, 'Yang penting bayarannya, bok!'

"Ehm, tunggu! Salamnya mana?" kata om-om itu lagi dan menahan lengan 'Sakura' ketika dia hendak turun dari mobil. Si om-om itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ditambah dengan isyarat telunjuknya yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya sendiri. 'Sakura' yang mengerti menjadi bergidik, tapi apa boleh buat? Harus dia lakukan dong!

Ketika 'Sakura' melakukan yang diminta om-om itu, dari sisi mobil yang dibelakangi om-om tersebut beberapa meter terlihat mobil Sasuke melintasi jalan tersebut, dia dan 'Naruto' sehabis mampir dari toko 24 jam. 'Naruto' tanpa sengaja melihat dari belakang si om. Awalnya dia cerna dulu apa yang dilakukan om-om itu di dalam mobil beberapa saat karena agak gelap. Akhirnya dia tersadar apa yang dilihatnya dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke merasa heran dengan sikap 'Naruto' itu.

"Eh, ga da apa-apa kok!" katanya menyembunyikan.

Di saat bersamaan, 'Sakura' selesai melakukan tugasnya. "Fuh, buset dah!" 'Sakura' mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali, "Jadi homo aku! Bodo, ah! Yang penting aku dapet uang! Nyehehehe!" ujarnya sendiri sambil mengibas-kibaskan segepok uang hasil 'bekerja'nya ketika sudah keluar dari mobil itu.

Sampainya di villa Uchiha, Sasuke dan 'Naruto' melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Seseorang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan mata kiri orang tersebut diberi penutup hitam pula seperti bajak laut, sepertinya mata kirinya cacat.

"Permisi, ini benar villa Uchiha kan?" tanya orang itu saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Iya betul! Ah, mari masuk, pak!"

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya 'Naruto' ketika mereka duduk di ruang tamu bersama.

"Apakah dia tunanganmu yang kamu ceritakan?" tanya orang itu pada Sasuke.

"Iya. Sakura, ini paranormal yang aku sengaja panggil ke sini untuk memecahkan masalahmu"

"Tapi kok malam-malam gini?"

"Ini karena perjalanan dari tempat asalnya sangat jauh untuk sampai ke sini. Pak, berhubung ini sudah malam, kalau bapak mau boleh menginap dulu di sini."

"Tidak, usah. Terimakasih, nak. Baik, bisa dilanjut?"

"Oh, iya! Sakura, coba perlihatkan tanganmu pada bapak ini…" 'Naruto' tanpa banyak tanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"Hmm…" paranormal itu melepas cincin bermata biru yang 'Naruto' pakai untuk lebih diteliti. Dia sedikit berkomat-kamit, "Cincin ini asalnya dari tanah India dan sudah berumur sekitar 4780 tahun" katanya berhasil mengejutkan 'Naruto' dan Sasuke.

"Dilihat dari tulisannya…" sambungnya lagi, "Saya menerawang kalau cincin ini ada pasangannya, benar?" tanyanya. 'Naruto' dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk takjub.

"Pemecahan masalahnya sebenarnya gampang, hanya tergantung dari waktu dan besarnya usaha kalian…"

"Jadi gimana caranya?" 'Naruto' sudah tak sabar.

"Caranya, kalian harus mencari tubuh asli yang dimaksud dan ketika sudah bertemu maka tukarkanlah cincinnya"

"Kalau andai cincin sudah ditukar, tapi salah satunya ga mau memakainya gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, percuma. Jiwa yang tertukar belum bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya" jelas paranormal itu lagi, "Perlu diingat, cincin ini bisa bereaksi selama masih ada pasangannya secara konkret. Kalau salah satu pasangannya hilang, misal ditelan bumi, dibuang ke laut atau yang lainnya yang membuat cincin tersebut tak dapat ditemukan lagi, maka mantranya bisa otomatis hilang atau aktif selamanya. Aktif jika cincin tersebut sedang digunakan, dan hilang jika cincin tidak sedang digunakan. Ada juga hal lain yang membuat mantranya aktif selamanya, jika salah satu pengguna meninggal dunia sebelum sempat menukar dan memakai cincin, maka pengguna yang hidup tak bisa lepas dari mantranya"

'Naruto' dan Sasuke bersamaan menelan ludah karena tegang, "Kalau gitu, kamu masih ingat di mana apartemennya Naruto, kan?" tanya Sasuke pada 'Naruto'.

"Aku lupa-lupa ingat…"

"Baiklah, nanti kita cari sama-sama aja"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, nak?" pamit paranormal itu kemudian.

"Oh, iya silahkan! Terimakasih banyak, pak! Maaf merepotkan!" Sasuke bersalaman dengan paranormal itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop, pasti readers tau apa isinya. 'Naruto' juga bersalaman dengannya sebelum dia pergi.

"Semoga berhasil, nak! Selamat malam!" dia pun pergi sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan 'Naruto' yang berpandangan dalam diam. Kemudian 'Naruto' merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, "Sayang…" katanya, "Aku takut…" dia merangkul erat lengan kekasihnya. Sasuke masih diam merenung. Tak lama dia menyahut, "Kita pasti berhasil! Gimanapun kita akan selalu bersama…"

"Andai jika aku kembali ke tubuhku, tapi ternyata tubuhku sudah tak layak untukmu, kamu masih mau menerimaku, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, sesuai janjiku"

"Andai jika aku tetap di tubuh ini, kamu masih mau menerimaku?"

"Nggak! Jangan katakan itu! Itu ga bakal terjadi!" Sasuke yang tenang tiba-tiba membentak karena depresi.

"Baik, baik! Aku…hanya menyebutkan kemungkinan untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kamu akan selalu sedia di sisiku…"

"…" Sasuke menoleh pelan-pelan ke arah 'Naruto', memandanginya lekat-lekat. 'Naruto' melongo ditatap begitu. Tiba-tiba 'Naruto' terbelalak saat bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibirnya. Agak lama mereka begitu, Sasuke kemudian menyudahinya, "Itu ga bakal terjadi. Karena itu, kumohon jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Itu hanya akan buat aku takut" katanya pelan sambil membelai pipi tan rivalnya. Rivalnya itu lalu memeluknya dan meneteskan air mata, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. "Iya. Baiklah" ujarnya.

Esok paginya, begitu Sasuke membuka matanya, dia langsung mencium aroma kopi seperti biasanya Sakura siapkan. Dia lalu bangun dan mengambil cangkir kopi itu di tempat biasa diletakkan. Sebelum dia meminumnya, dia menatap cangkir kopi yang dia pegang dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian akhirnya dia minum juga, "Rasanya sama…" ujarnya sedikit tersenyum.

Seperti biasanya pula dia menghampiri sosok yang dia cintai ke dapur. Tapi dia langsung duduk di meja makan tanpa sapaan pagi yang mesra atau memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan yang hangat macam biasa dia lakukan saat Sakura dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Mau melakukan kedua hal itu saja tidak, apalagi sekedar mengucapkan 'Hai' untuk 'Naruto' yang yang ada di sampingnya, sosok yang ditempati jiwa Sakura. Mereka berdua di pagi hari ini, di villa Uchiha ini, di meja makan ini, terperangkap dalam kebisuan karena sedang merenungi hal yang sama. Bagi Sasuke dan 'Naruto', Sakura yang saat ini, sama-sama meratapi betapa hambarnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani bersama sejak jiwa Sakura tak lagi pada tempatnya. Mereka berdua juga sedang meratapi, betapa mereka sangat merindukan kehidupan mereka yang dulu. Jiwa Sakura merindukan kemesraan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya begitu juga Sasuke merindukan akan kemesraan yang ingin dia berikan untuk Sakura.

Sentuhan tangan putih nan dingin Sasuke terhadap tangan kiri 'Naruto' sedikit membuat 'Naruto' kaget, "Sakura, aku merindukanmu…" katanya lirih.

"Apa lagi aku?" balasnya, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Gara-gara aku ga nurut apa katamu, aku udah bikin kamu sengsara gini…"

"Nyesel datengnya belakangan. Ga da gunanya kamu ratapi itu sekarang. Yang penting adalah usaha keluar dari masalah ini. Kamu ga usah khawatir gitu terus, karena aku bakal selalu sama kamu. Inipun udah berkali-kali aku bilang. Apa masih belum cukup juga untuk meredamkan kecemasanmu?"

'Naruto' tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis. Melihat itu, Sasuke menarik kepala 'Naruto' ke pelukannya dan mencium keningnya, "Kamu masih kekasihku…" katanya sambil memegang kepala 'Naruto'. Kemudian dia kembali memeluk 'Naruto' dengan erat. 'Naruto' pun membalas erat pelukannya terhadap Sasuke, seakan tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang sedang Sasuke berikan. Terbawa suasana, mata Sasuke ikut menitikkan air mata.

Di kamar apartemen Naruto, nampak 'Sakura' masih pulas tertidur. Satu jam kemudian, tepat jam 09.00 dia akhirnya bangun juga, "Huaahhhmm…nyem…" dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. "Hahhh, udah pagi rupanya! Jam berapa sih?...Oooh, baru jam sembilan…" katanya santai dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Hhhh, jadi cewek ternyata ribet!" keluhnya ketika dia mencoba melepaskan kaitan bra, "Lain kali aku males pake bra, ah!" 'Sakura' melepas bra-nya sembarangan. Lalu dia segera mandi. Tak lupa dia mengeramasi rambutnya. Dia tau diri kalau 'pekerjaan'nya seperti itu dia harus membuat tubuh yang dia tempati tetap menarik. Setelah dia mandi, dia memakai baju Sakura yang terakhir dia pakai untuk pergi membeli baju wanita dan seperangkat alat kosmetik.

Sepulangnya dia langsung mencoba baju-baju tersebut, "Nanti malam aku mau pake baju yang ini" lalu dia belajar berdandan, "Ini menor ga sih?" begitu terus dia bicara pada diri sendiri, belajar 'menjadi wanita' demi terus mendapat uang.

Malam harinya, dia stand by di tempat biasa. Kali ini dia sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu pelanggannya. Di saat yang sama, 'Naruto' dan Sasuke sedang pergi menuju apartemen Naruto untuk mencari tubuh asli Sakura. Kebetulan dalam perjalanan mereka melewati jalan di mana ada sosok yang mereka cari. "Eh, itu! Berhenti! Sasuke, berhenti!" 'Naruto' langsung berteriak minta berhenti ketika dia melihat 'Sakura' di pinggiran jalan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke langsung berhenti.

"Lihat! Itu tubuhku!" 'Naruto' segera menunjuk 'Sakura'.

"Ah! Ayo kita turun!" Sasuke bergegas turun dari mobilnya diikuti 'Naruto'. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri 'Sakura'. Lantas 'Sakura' terkejut setengah mati melihat tubuhnya dan orang yang dibencinya, "Ka, kalian!" teriaknya.

"Naruto! Balikin tubuhku!" 'Naruto' langsung membentak 'Sakura'.

"Hah?" 'Sakura' bingung dengan permintaan 'Naruto'. Bingung karena dia tak tau caranya.

"Tenang, Sakura! Kita jelaskan dulu bagaimana caranya!" kata Sasuke menarik lengan 'Naruto' yang mengguncang-guncangkan 'Sakura'. "Nah, Naruto, pastinya kamu pengen kembali ke tubuh asalmu kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada 'Sakura'. 'Sakura' tak menjawab, dia hanya memutarkan bola matanya karena malas menanggapi mereka berdua, "Kenapa memangnya?" jawabnya cuek.

"Jadi gini, cara biar kalian kembali ke tubuh masing-masing adalah dengan menukar cincin magis yang kalian pakai dan kemudian masing-masing memakai cincin yang sudah ditukar tadi. Kau masih memakainya kan, Naruto?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, gitu? Baiklah… Aku ga mau" jawab 'Sakura' memalingkan wajah.

"Ke, kenapa? Apa kamu ga pengen kembali ke tubuhmu ini?" 'Naruto' tak percaya akan jawaban 'Sakura'.

"Iya! Tau alasannya? Karena tubuhmu ini adalah investasi yang besar untukku, Sakura! Hahaha!" 'Sakura' tertawa licik.

"Ma, maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit bisa paham apa maksud 'Sakura'. Dia bertanya untuk memastikan apakah yang dipikirkannya benar.

"Yaaah, gimana ya? Tau sendirilah, tubuh cewekmu ini kan menarik, oke punya, jadiii…"

"Ga usah bertele-tele, Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap tubuhkuuu? Hah!" 'Naruto' mengguncang tubuh 'Sakura' lagi.

"Aku jadikan pelacur agar aku mendapat uang yang banyak…dan aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Nyehehehe!"

'Naruto' dan Sasuke terbelalak. 'Naruto' langsung terduduk dan bersimpuh menutupi wajahnya, "AAAAAAAHH!" jeritnya.

"Naruto, brengsek kamu!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap meninju 'Sakura', tapi gerakannya terhenti sebab dia sadar jika dia melakukan itu akan merusak tubuh kekasihnya sendiri. 'Sakura' yang bisa membaca sikap Sasuke itu tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa? Kenapa ga jadi? Ayo! Ayo pukul sudah!" 'Sakura' malah memajukan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. "Oooh, kasihan! Lagi sebel sama yang ada di dalam tubuh ini ya? Tapi ga bisa mukul ya? Ck ck…"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan kanan 'Sakura' dengan maksud menukar cincin magis itu secara paksa, "Kalau kamu ga mau tukar, biar ku tukar sendiri! Sini!"

"Lepaskan! Aku ga mau!" 'Sakura' lantas berontak mempertahankan tangan kanannya, "Atau aku akan berteriak biar orang-orang sekitar sini mengeroyokimu!"

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Sasuke masih bersikeras. Akhirnya 'Sakura' meninju pipi Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersungkur. "Rasakan…" kata 'Sakura'.

"Sasuke!" 'Naruto' menjerit ketika Sasuke terjatuh.

"Ingat, Sasuke… meski tubuh ini perempuan, tapi jiwa yang ada di dalam sini adalah jiwa rivalmu. Bisa dibilang aku masih punya kekuatan yang sama kayak dulu. Kalo kamu masih ngotot paksa aku tukar cincin ini…" 'Sakura' memperlihatkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Sasuke yang masih terduduk, "Aku ga segan memulai pertarungan yang udah lama kita ga lakukan. Yah, tapi palingan kamu pasti tak akan memberi perlawanan, karena kamu ga pengen tubuh ini rusak di tanganmu kan! Hahaha!"

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap 'Sakura' dengan penuh kemarahan. 'Kalo aja kamu bukan di tubuh Sakura, aku sudah membunuhmu!' batinnya.

Sedang 'Naruto' seketika menumpu pandangan terhadap tangan kanan 'Sakura' ketika dia memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. 'Naruto' seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, "Naruto…" panggilnya dan dia segera beranjak menghampiri 'Sakura', "Mana cincin tunanganku?"

"Oh, jadi itu cincin tunangan, ya? Sori, Sakura! Udah aku jual untuk beli segala perlengkapanku. Kerjaanku kan gini jadi aku harus…"

PLAK! 'Naruto' menampar 'Sakura', "B*j**g*n kamu! Ga puasnya dah ngerusak tubuhku! Asal kamu tau, cincin itu berarti banget buat aku! B**gs*t memang kamu itu!" maki 'Naruto'.

'Sakura' melirik 'Naruto' sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar, "Hei, kamu nampar pipimu sendiri ya! Kamu ga takut pipi mulusmu ini…"

PLAK! Sekali lagi 'Naruto' menampar pipi 'Sakura' yang sebelahnya, "Suka-suka aku! Itu tubuhku kok!"

"Hmph...Hahahahaha! Kalau gitu sekalian aja bunuh tubuh ini! Mau kupinjamkan cutter?" 'Sakura' malah balas menantang. 'Naruto' diam saja memandangi 'Sakura' dengan rasa berkecamuk yang amat sangat.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggilnya, "Aku akan mengembalikan tubuhmu…" pernyataan ini sempat membuat pandangan 'Naruto' padanya sedikit berubah.

"Tapi, kalo aku udah puas nanti! Nyehehehe! Lucu banget tatapanmu itu!" ternyata 'Sakura' hanya mempermainkan 'Naruto'.

TIN TIN! Mobil pelanggan yang ditunggu 'Sakura' pun tiba juga. Ketika dia membuka pintu mobil itu untuk masuk, dia berkata, "Ya, ampun, sayang! Kamu lama banget sih datangnya!" kata-katanya ini sengaja dia nyaringkan untuk memanas-manasi 'Naruto' dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?" jawab pria yang di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Coba keluar dulu sini deh!" ketika pria itu keluar, "Ini nih! Aku digodain sama dua cowok ga jelas ini! Kamu kelamaan sih!" 'Sakura' menunjuk ke arah 'Naruto' dan Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu ga pa pa kan? Yah wajar dong, kamu kan cantik! Ya udah, yuk kita pergi!"

Sebelum itu dia menghampiri Sasuke lagi, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, "Tolong jaga tubuhku, siapa tau aku mau balik! Khukhukhu!" lalu dia pun pergi. Betapa sakitnya hati Sasuke melihat tubuh asli kekasihnya menaiki mobil seorang pria. Membayangkan tubuh itu bermesraan dengan pria selain dirinya. Apalagi 'Naruto', sosok yang ditempati jiwa si pemilik tubuh wanita yang pergi tadi. Perasaannya langsung terkoyak begitu mengetahui tubuhnya dijajakan. Kesucian yang dia pertahankan hanya untuk Sasuke saat mereka ke pelaminan nanti, hilang dengan hinanya karena kelicikan jiwa Naruto yang menempati tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang…" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan 'Naruto' yang masih terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. 'Naruto' pun menyambut tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sampai dalam perjalanan akan pulang pun 'Naruto' masih menangis. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghiburnya dengan kata, 'Sudah, jangan menangis lagi', tapi dia merasa hal itu akan menahan depresi 'Naruto'. Seberapapun tegarnya dia, dia berhak menangis sebagai pelepasan. Lagipula, jiwanya tetaplah jiwa seorang perempuan yang sensitif.

Di sisi lain, 'Naruto' merasa sangat bersalah melihat Sasuke terus diam. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Sasuke, kamu marah sama aku kah? Maafin aku, ya!"

"Nggak. Aku ga marah kok"

"Trus? Kamu kok diem aja sih?"

"Ya ga pa pa. Aku nunggu kamu selese nangis. Udah selese ya?"

'Naruto' tak menjawab. Dia kembali merenung. Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang membuat Sasuke marah sungguhan, "Sasuke, tubuhku sudah tak layak lagi. Kamu boleh kok kalo mau lepas dari masalah ini dan cari penggantiku yang lebih pantas dan nurut sama kamu"

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar gusar, "Sikapmu tadi barulah bikin aku marah tauk!"

'Naruto' tersentak. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan, "Itukah Sakura yang aku kenal? Langsung putus asa gitu? Dengan berat aku katakan kalo omonganmu tadi itu sama aja menunjukkan bahwa dirimu sebenarnya enggan setia bersamaku! Kamu udah bikin aku kecewa!"

'Naruto' masih diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedang Sasuke mengomel lagi, "Apa arti cinta yang telah kita jalin selama ini? Apa arti janji setia yang telah saling kita ucapkan? Apa arti usaha yang saling kita lakukan demi mempertahankan hubungan kita, kalau semua itu berakhir hanya karena masalah begini, masalah yang sudah kita tau gimana jalan keluarnya dan kita tinggal mengusahakannya sama-sama! Trus kamu mau lepas gitu aja?"

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di villa Uchiha. Begitu sampai, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu 'Naruto'. Dia membanting pintu mobil, tanda bahwa dia masih marah karena ucapan 'Naruto' tadi. Kemudian, Sasuke langsung masuk rumah dan setelah itu membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka agar 'Naruto' bisa masuk.

Beberapa saat 'Naruto' masuk rumah dan menutup pintunya, ingin rasanya dia menghampiri ke sofa dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk. Tapi dia ragu melakukannya, sebab dia yakin Sasuke masih marah dengannya. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar saja. Lama dia menunggu Sasuke ke kamar, akhirnya dia tertidur. Saat dia sudah pulas, Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan memandangi 'Naruto' ternyata sudah tidur. Dia naik ke ranjang dan sebelum dia merebahkan tubuhnya, dia menyelimuti 'Naruto'. Tak hanya itu, dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, dia membelai puncak kepala 'Naruto' dan menciumnya, "Maafin aku yah, Sakura. Aku udah kasar sama kamu". Semua perlakuan yang biasa Sasuke lakukan untuk Sakura tetap dia jalani meski dalam wujud 'Naruto' sekalipun. Itu semua berkat cintanya yang tak pernah berkurang terhadap Sakura.

~TCB~

A/N : Hahay! Abal ah! Yadah, reviewnya yooo! xP

Ugh, ana jadi malu! Terlalu banyak 'kata mutiara' di chap ini yah? Ehm, afwan, itu sengaja ana kasih untuk menonjolkan betapa marahnya jiwa Sakura, kan kalo orang marah suka asal keluar kata-kata! Afwan, gomen, mianhabnida ya, kalo jadi merasa kurang nyaman bacanya! m(-_-)m

Dimohon reviewnya yang berhubungan dengan fic ini

**Please Click :**


	3. Part 3

**Kau Masih Kekasihku**

**(Part 3)**

"Sakura! Sakuraaa! Di mana sih kamu?" pagi itu terdengar suara Sasuke sedang berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan ke sana ke mari di seluruh penjuru villanya untuk mencari 'Naruto'. Karena sejak dia bangun dan menuju ke dapur seperti biasanya, dia tak menemukan sosok 'Naruto'. Ketika dia di depan garasi, dia mengetahui kalau mobilnya tak ada. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sakura pergi mencari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bersamaku?" pertanyaan ini terjawab saat dia kembali ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Ternyata ada sebuah catatan kecil di atas meja. Dia terlalu panik sehingga tidak melihat catatan itu ketika pertama kali dia ke dapur.

**Dear Sasuke yg q cintai,**

** Mav aq prg g ngajak qm. Q pu'a alsn, 1****st**** Q lg nyoba ngmong bdua aj sm Naruto, Q pkir klo qt sm" lg kyk kmrn dy mkin krs kpla, brhbg ada qm yg rival SMU'a. Yg 2****nd****, cz Q msh segan sm qm, kmrn qm mrh sm Q. Skli lg mav, utk yg kmrn n utk yg skrg…**

**Sakura**

Begitulah isi pesannya. Sasuke yang membacanya merasa sedikit bersalah.

Di perjalanan ke apartemen Naruto, jiwa Sakura selalu membayang-bayang kejadian saat dia mencuri cincin itu, saat dia membantah Sasuke, saat dia seperti orang bodoh dicaci Sasuke, saat dia dipermainkan oleh dirinya sendiri yaitu tubuh yang berisi jiwa Naruto.

_'Lihat, deh! Cantik kan?'_

_ 'Kamu ga takut kalo terjadi apa-apa…?'_

_ 'Tunjukkan kalo kamu Sakura'_

_ 'Aku akan balikin tubuhmu…tapi, kalo aku dah puas…'_

_ 'Kamu masih kekasihku…'_

'Naruto' bertambah depresi mengingat semua itu kembali. Dia kesal akan dirinya sendiri, "Andai aku ga liat cincin itu…andai aku ga tertarik dengan cincin itu…andai aku tak mencuri dan memakainya…AAARRGH! SAKURA! KAMU ITU BEGO BANGET SIIIH!" 'Naruto' berteriak sendiri di dalam mobil. Karena dia sempat diam saja saat lampu merah berakhir, kendaraan yang ada di belakangnya membunyikan klakson sehingga tersadarlah dia. Maka dia segera melesat menuju tempat tujuannya.

Saat dia sampai di kamar Naruto, dia mendobrak pintunya karena sedari tadi dia mengetuk pintu tak ada jawaban. Maka yang dia lihat adalah ruangan yang bisa dibilang bersih, tak ada perabot yang dia ingat ada ketika dia bangun tidur dari kamar itu. Begitu dia membuka lemari baju, kosong. Tak ada apapun. 'Naruto' berkesimpulan kalau 'Sakura' sudah tidak menempati apartemen itu lagi. Maka dia merasa sudah tak guna lagi berlama-lama di tempat itu. Dengan penuh rasa putus asa, dia pun pulang.

Di villa Uchiha,

TING TONG! Sasuke yang mendengar bel itu langsung membukakan pintu. Begitu membuka pintu dia langsung melihat wajah 'Naruto' yang murung, "Gimana?" pertanyaan Sasuke tidak dijawab 'Naruto'. Yang ditanya berlalu begitu saja dan duduk di sofa.

Sasuke pun menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya dan berharap 'Naruto' bicara. Ditunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya 'Naruto' bersuara juga, "Udah ga da…" katanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tubuhku udah ga di apartemen itu lagi"

"Jadi gimana dong?"

'Naruto' hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah hotel, ternyata yang dicari-cari sedang tidur tanpa busana di balik selimut yang tebal, "Nngghh…" erangnya ketika bangun, "Hn, ditinggal gitu aja lagi, kayak kucing aja! Tapi it's ok deh…" katanya santai saat dia melihat setumpuk uang di sisi samping kanan ranjang. "Khukhukhu, kali ini lebih banyak…"

Dia kemudian membenahi diri dan segera pergi dari hotel itu, menuju apartemennya yang baru, "Ergh, pegel semua nih badan! Kasar juga tuh cowo…" 'Sakura' masih mengeluh ketika sampai di apartemennya. "Hm, keputusan yang bagus pindah apartemen! Selain biar aku ga dicari-cari mulu sama Sasuke, aku juga bisa ngerasain lingkungan yang lebih fresh! Nyehehehe! Apa-apa gampang deh kalo punya uang banyak!"

Dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang apartemennya, bersamaan itu dia melihat tangan kanannya, tepatnya untuk melihat cincin magis yang dia pakai, "Ah…" dia terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa cincin itu sudah tak pada jari tengahnya lagi, "Uh, kok ga da ya? Aih, sayang banget! Padahal ga kalah bagus sama yang biru, eh!"

Sebenarnya kenapa cincin itu hilang?

**FB (Flash Back)…**

"Hahaha, sayang… mau tambah lagi ndak?" seorang pria menawari 'Sakura' satu sloki Vodka. Oh, ternyata dia dan pria itu sedang ada di klub malam.

"Hn, oke deh…" 'Sakura' menerima Vodka yang ditawarkan itu.

"Waw, kamu kalo lagi mabok gini makin cantik aja deh! Terlihat lebih sensual dan menggoda…"

"Ah, masa sih, hik? Oh, kamu, hik, ga tambah juga kah, hik?"

"Ga deh, aku mau langsung main aja sama kamu. Aku dah ga tahan…" ujar pria itu sambil mengelus paha 'Sakura'

"Aihihihi…jangan dong! Geli ah, hik!"

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa wanita yang menghampiri pria itu, dua orang di samping si pria dan satu orang lagi di samping 'Sakura', "Sayang, malam ini mau main sama siapa? Sama aku dong!" kata salah satu wanita tersebut.

"Ntar dulu deh, kapan-kapan gih! Aku belum nyoba main sama ini nih!" kata si pria sambil menunjuk 'Sakura'.

"Nyehehe! Haloo…" 'Sakura' malah menyapa tiga wanita itu dengan gaya khas orang mabuk, sedang tiga wanita itu tak suka, "Heh, kamu anak baru ya?"

"Ngah, hik?"

Tanpa disadari, wanita yang ada di sebelah 'Sakura' langsung terpana dengan pancaran pesona cincin magis bermata merah yang dia pakai. Hal ini memang aneh, bisa melihat benda sekecil itu di tempat yang pencahayaannya tak mendukung. Maka si wanita itu diam-diam langsung mengambil cincin magis tersebut. Menggunakan kesempatan kala 'Sakura' tengah mabuk.

**End of FB…**

Pada keesokkan harinya, Sasuke dan 'Naruto' pergi melakukan percarian lagi. Meski mereka tak tau harus mencarinya ke mana. Di hari itu mereka tak mendapatkan apa pun. Tapi mereka terus mencoba dan mencoba setiap hari hingga akhirnya Tuhan menunjukkan 'Sakura' pada mereka.

"Ah, apa itu tubuhku?" kata 'Naruto' ketika mobil Sasuke melintas di depan sebuah apartemen yang lebih megah dibanding apartemen Naruto yang dulu.

"Mana?"

"Itu nah!" 'Naruto' menunjuk 'Sakura' yang keluar dari sebuah mobil dan memasuki areal apartemen. 'Naruto' hendak menghampirinya tapi dicegah oleh Sasuke, "Jangan, jangan sekarang! Kamu bakal buat kegaduhan! Lihat tuh, apartemen itu ada satpamnya. Lagipula, lihatlah papan yang ada di palang gerbang apartemennya, jam bertamu 08.00-23.00. Sekarang sudah tepat jam sebelas, kita pasti ga dibolehin masuk…"

"Kita pura-pura aja kalo kita penghuni sini juga!" 'Naruto' masih bersikeras.

"Ga bisa, Sakura! Aku lihat tadi Naruto ada nunjukkin semacam kartu ID. Mending kita pulang aja deh, trus kita pikirin caranya biar bisa masuk ke sana. Soalnya setau aku, apartemen kayak gini kalo ada tamu yang mau masuk, satpamnya mesti menghubungi dulu penghuni apartemen yang si tamu cari. Trus kalo si penghuni dah kasih ijin, baru deh si tamu boleh masuk. Gila tuh, Naruto! Kayaknya dia dah tau kalo kita bakal nyari-nyari gini…" setelah penjelasan Sasuke itu akhirnya 'Naruto' mau pulang juga.

Esok pagi di ruang makan…

"Hmmhh…" ini yang kelima kalinya 'Naruto' menghela napas, "Auh, pusing ah!"

"Eh, buat apa kita susah mikir gimana cara masuk ke sana? Kita tinggal tunggu aja Naruto keluar dari apartemen itu…"

"Waha! Iya juga! Oke!"

"Tapi, ada rencana lain lagi…" Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan. 'Naruto' mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, baiklah… ehm, tapi aku kurang yakin bisa melakukannya…"

"Sudahlah, kalo ada apa-apa nanti aku yang hadapin. Pokoknya yang penting bersandiwaralah sebagus mungkin, bukankah itu keahlianmu?"

"Hehehe…" 'Naruto' tersipu.

Malam hari pun tiba, 'Naruto' dan Sasuke menjalankan rencana mereka. Rencana yang mereka buat didukung berdasarkan intuisi Sasuke.

"Nah, udah dateng tuh mobilnya! Ayo ikutin!" kata 'Naruto'. Sasuke pun tancap gas. Ternyata, sedari tadi mereka menunggu 'Sakura' keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi bersama mobil pelanggannya.

"Eh, mobilnya kok berhenti?" ujar 'Naruto' kemudian setelah beberapa panjang perjalanan dia dan Sasuke mengikuti mobil tersebut. Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dan di seberangnya ada sebuah kebun yang luas dan cukup lebat tumbuhan di sana. Keadaan di sekitar itu terlihat jarang akan rumah-rumah.

"Ini kesempatanmu, Sakura! Ayo!" Sasuke segera menyuruh 'Naruto' untuk menghampiri mobil itu (meski berhentinya mobil itu diluar rencana, karena Sasuke awalnya bermaksud mencegat mobil itu di tempat yang memungkinkan). Maka 'Naruto' pun dengan gagahnya berjalan cepat ke arah mobil itu dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil di sisi 'Sakura' duduk. Lalu dia segera menarik 'Sakura' keluar dari mobil itu. Tak lupa dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan menodongkannya ke arah si pemilik mobil, "Pergi" katanya tegas dan dingin macam mafia pada orang itu. Orang itu lantas ketakutan dan tancap gas sebelum pintu mobilnya yang dibuka tadi ditutup kembali.

Awalnya ketika 'Sakura' tiba-tiba dipaksa keluar dari mobil tadi, dia berniat memberontak. Namun hal itu terhenti saat dia melihat 'Naruto' mengeluarkan dan menodongkan pistol ke orang tadi.

"Hei, sudah berani dia membawa pistol segala. Kamu tau kan kalo itu ada undang-undangnya?" ujarnya takut-takut berani menatap 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' hanya tersenyum dingin, tapi di dalam hati dia merasa geli, 'Pistol mainan tauk! Hehe, Sasuke memang jenius!'

"Hmph, sekarang saatnya kita selesaikan masalah kita" ujar 'Naruto' memasukkan pistol tadi kembali ke sakunya dan hendak meraih tangan kanan 'Sakura' tanpa melepas cengkramannya pada lengan kiri 'Sakura'. 'Sakura' diam saja dengan santainya.

'Bagus! Sepertinya Sakura sudah berhasil!' batin Sasuke melihat keadaan itu dari mobilnya.

"Hah! Ma, mana? Mana cincinnya? Cepet tukarkan!" 'Naruto' tersentak saat mengetahui cincin magis itu sudah tak 'Sakura' pakai. Dia mengguncang tubuh 'Sakura', sedang 'Sakura' malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Kamu mau tau cincin itu kemana?" 'Sakura' masih dalam gaya santai.

"Udah! Ga usah bercanda! Cepet tukar! Ah, pasti ada di apartemenmu! Ayo cepet bawa aku ke sana!" 'Naruto' menganggap pertanyaan tadi hanya untuk mempermainkannya lagi. Tak menggubris, dia menyeret 'Sakura' untuk masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Tapi perlakuan itu ditepis langsung oleh 'Sakura' sebelum dia diseret mendekat ke mobil.

"Sini… Ikut aku sebentar. Akan ku perlihatkan cincin itu" kini 'Sakura' yang berbalik mencengkram lengan 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' ikut saja karena berpikir kali ini 'Sakura' berniat sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan itu heran, "Ada apa sih? Kok dari tadi main seret-seretan? Nah, lho, Sakura mau di bawa ke mana tuh?" Sasuke melihat 'Naruto' dan 'Sakura' menuju ke kebun yang di deskripsikan author tadi. Tapi Sasuke belum berniat menghampiri mereka, berpikir kalau mereka hanya ingin berunding dan melakukan penukaran cincin sebentar lagi, "Biarlah selama ga terjadi apa-apa. Ntar kalo ada aku malah tambah ribut lagi…" ujarnya.

Tapi pikiran Sasuke untuk tidak menghampiri mereka justru membawa masalah ini semakin kritis.

"Sakura…" panggil 'Sakura' dengan nada lembut yang mengejek, "Akan kukatakan sekarang kalo cincin itu udah hilang…"

"Hah…apa?" 'Naruto' seketika lemas mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Gini loh, ada tuh kemaren, ga tau kapan… yang jelas aku kan baru pulang dari hotel. Biasa, pasti kamu tau aku habis ngapain. Hehe, terus aku kan pulang ke apartemenku, pas aku mau tidur, eh, aku nyadar kalo cincinnya udah ga aku pake lagi. Hmm, bingung juga sih awalnya. Tapiii, dengan gitu kan aku bisa selamanya jadi kamu. Enak juga ternyata…" 'Sakura' menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tampang innocent. Sedang yang diajak bicara sudah menangis sejak mendengar bahwa cincin itu hilang.

"Kamuuu…" begitu banyak yang ingin 'Naruto' katakan, tetapi seakan dia tak mampu mengeluarkannya dan yang terucap hanya kata itu.

"Hah? Apa? Oh, iya iya! Aku ngerti! kamu pengen nanya ya kalo cincin itu kenapa bisa hilang, gitu kah? Oke, aku ga tau kenapa cincin itu bisa hilang, mungkin ada yang naksir kali, atau jatuh di suatu tempat. Maklumlah, tau sendiri kan kalo kerjaan kayak aku ini suka pergi ke mana-mana. Yah jadi banyak tempat, banyak mata, banyak…"

"UDAH CUKUP NARUTOOO! Jangan main-main lagi! Aku ga mau tau, pokoknya sekarang juga tukar cincinnya!" emosi jiwa Sakura meledak.

"Loh, kan aku dah bilang kalo cincinnya hilang"

"Jadi, kamu bawa aku ke sini cuma pengen ngejelasin kegoblokanmu?"

"Hm, gitu deh" 'Sakura' tersenyum sambil merogoh sakunya, "Selain itu…" katanya lagi.

"A, apa?" 'Naruto' heran sekaligus agak was-was dengan tampang 'Sakura' yang seketika ke-innocent-annya berubah.

Crek! Ternyata 'Sakura' mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya tadi, "Aku ingin mengakhiri masalah ini tanpa dikejar lagi olehmu dan tanpa aku pindah dari tubuh ini. Dengan begitu, aku bisa hidup bersama Sasuke untuk mengeruk kekayaannya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku bisa menduduki kekuasaan di perusahaan yang keluarganya punya. Khukhukhu…" 'Sakura' menjelaskan kelicikannya, "Kupikir, ada bagusnya juga cincin itu hilang"

"Ka, kamu… ingin merebut Sasuke dariku?"

"Mungkin ada yang ingin kamu katakan untuk terakhir kalinya, buat Sasuke atau buatku? Ayo, aku beri waktu 3 detik…"

"Naruto! Kamu dah gila ya! Kamu ga bakal bisa hidup sama dia!"

"Tiga…"

"Udah cukup kamu mempermainkan aku dan Sasuke! Kamu itu pengganggu hidup kami!"

"Dua…"

"Naruto! Please!" 'Naruto' mulai ketakutan dan berancang-ancang agar bisa menghindari apa yang akan 'Sakura' perbuat padanya.

"Satu…" segera 'Sakura' menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghunuskan pisau itu ke dada 'Naruto'. Tapi karena gerakan reflek, 'Naruto' bisa menghentikan tangan 'Sakura'. 'Naruto' melakukan itu dengan mata terpejam rapat karena ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Oh, melawan nih?" 'Sakura' agak kesal serangannya terhenti. Apalagi dia tak habis pikir 'Naruto' bisa melakukannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ah…" 'Naruto' membuka matanya, kemudian berniat merebut pisau itu. Maka terjadilah pergulatan antara 'Naruto' dan 'Sakura'. Akhirnya 'Naruto' bisa merebut pisau itu. Namun karena depresi, mengingat-ingat semua kejengkelan karena jiwa Naruto, lebih lagi dia barusan mendengar penjelasan bahwa jiwa Naruto akan merebut Sasuke darinya, 'Naruto' lah yang menghunuskan pisau itu tepat ke dada kiri 'Sakura', tanpa banyak berpikir kalau yang dihadapannya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Jiwa Sakura sudah terlalu tebal diselimuti oleh perasaan marah, kecewa, benci, dendam, tak rela, dan sebagainya hingga dia bisa melakukan itu.

"Akh…" 'Sakura' mengerang tertahan saat pisaunya sendiri sudah tertusuk di tubuhnya, "Kamu…" dia pun terbaring dan menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" begitu melihat 'Sakura' begitu, 'Naruto' memekikkan jerit tangis yang begitu memilukan dan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sa, Sakura? Eh, suara Naruto asli kah itu? Sudah tukaran belum sih?" Sasuke terkejut setelah agak lama menunggu Sakura kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Agh, ah, hh…hh…" 'Naruto' memandangi tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, darah dari tubuhnya sendiri, "Aku… membunuh tubuhku sendiri…" perasaannya saat ini tak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Perasaannya seakan bisa terdeskripsi hanya lewat air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya dan raut wajah dengan tatapan kosong, didukung dengan dirinya yang begitu lemas.

Sasuke pun datang ke tempat di mana jeritan yang dia dengar tadi berasal. Dan ternyata, "A, apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sasuke panik begitu melihat tubuh Sakura terkapar dan perutnya penuh darah.

"Sa, Sasuke… Maafkan aku…" 'Naruto' masih terisak dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu.

"Naruto, apa kamu sudah… kembali?" tanya Sasuke ragu dan bingung karena yang dihadapannya Naruto sungguhan atau bukan.

"Sasuke, aku…masih kekasihmu kan? Walau begini kan?" 'Naruto' tersenyum kecil.

"Ja, jadi… belum tukaran ya?" Sasuke terbelalak dan ikut lemas pula, "Kenapa? Kenapa belum tukaran? KENAPA BELUM TUKARAN TAPI KAMU BUNUH TUBUHMU SENDIRI, HAH!" nada bicara Sasuke yang lemah tiba-tiba tinggi dan keras.

'Naruto' terunduk, "Cincinnya hilang. Dan… Naruto malah menjadikan dirinya yang masih di tubuhku sebagai kesempatan untuk merusak kehidupanmu. Dia bilang dia ingin mengambil kekayaan bahkan kekuasaan keluargamu...Setelah menjelaskan itu, dia berniat membunuhku agar bisa bersamamu… Lalu… hiks, hiks…"

"…" Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, hanya menggertakan giginya. Hatinya saat ini seperti sebuah gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan laharnya. Tapi, dia tak tau harus memuntahkannya pada siapa, dia jadi serba salah.

"Baiklah, Sasuke… masalah sudah selesai. Setelah ini, aku ga maksa kamu untuk tetap bersamaku, kok. Aku tau diri dengan tubuh begini, kita tak mungkin bisa bersatu, apa lagi membuat suatu keluarga yang sudah lama kita idamkan. Karena itu, aku rela kalo kamu mencari penggantiku. Sungguh itu lebih bisa kuterima, daripada harus menyerahkan dirimu untuk Naruto" 'Naruto' menghela napas, "Terima kasih, Sasuke, untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu…"

Ketika 'Naruto' hendak pergi, langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara Sasuke, "Tunggu…" katanya. Maka 'Naruto' pun menoleh. 'Naruto' menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan perkataan selanjutnya seraya memperhatikannya berjalan ke arah tubuh Sakura yang sudah ditinggal jiwa Naruto, "Kita akan selalu bersama, Sakura…"

"Apa artinya raga tanpa jiwa…" kata Sasuke sambil merunduk mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di dada Sakura. Kemudian berjalan ke arah 'Naruto' berdiri, "Apa artinya jiwa tanpa raga…" Sasuke menatap 'Naruto' dengan sedih, dan menitikkan air mata di salah satu pelupuk matanya. 'Naruto' masih bingung memperhatikannya yang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kamu memang masih kekasihku kok…" sambungnya lagi dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat manis. Lalu, "Maaf, Sakura…" dia menghunuskan pisau tadi ke dada kiri 'Naruto'.

"Ah…Ss, Sa…suke…hh" kini giliran tubuh Naruto lah yang terkapar dan ditinggal jiwa Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sasuke memandangi pisau yang dia pakai tadi lekat-lekat, "Dan… Apa artinya diriku tanpa kekasihku…" maka dia menggunakan pisau itu sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan jiwanya sendiri.

Konoha's News

"Berita hari ini, ditemukan tiga orang mayat di suatu kebun, di daerah XXX. Satu orang wanita menurut informasi yang beredar berinisial SH, 21 tahun, Pria berambut hitam berinisial SU, 23 tahun, dan pria seorang lagi tidak diketahui, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning, berkulit kecoklatan, dan memiliki bekas luka di kedua pipinya. Kasus ini diduga karena konflik cinta buta dan terjadi perseteruan antar dua lelaki tersebut kemarin malam. Para polisi dan pihak forensik sedang menyelidiki kemungkinan lain yang menyebabkan kasus ini…"

Seorang pria yang awalnya dengan tenang duduk di kursi sofa bambunya terkejut mendengar berita yang dia saksikan di televisinya itu. Firasatnya langsung mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud tadi. Maka dia bergegas pergi menuju TKP. Entah dengan ilmu macam apa, tak sampai semenit dia sudah berada di lokasi kejadian. Dia lalu mencari jasad Naruto dengan kerumunan orang-orang sebagai petunjuknya. Begitu dia temukan, dia langsung memastikan baik-baik apakah cincin magis bermata biru yang pernah dia lihat masih ada di jasad Naruto. Ternyata masih ada, dan nampak cincin itu tidak kotor dengan darah yang jelas-jelas melumuri kedua tangan dari jasad tersebut.

Dia melihat cincin itu terus hingga cincin tersebut berada di genggamannya. Setelahnya, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi ke suatu tempat, tepatnya ke pantai. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung membuang cincin itu. Membiarkannya terseret jauh oleh arus laut.

~Owari mashita ka?~

~Iie, mada…~

~Omake~

Satu semester kemudian…

"Sudah kubilang, main ke pantai emang pilihan yang tepat!" kata seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit pucat.

"Ah, itu kan gara-gara kamu emang sengaja bangunnya telat biar kita ketinggalan pesawat… Huh!" remaja perempuan berambut panjang pirang pucat terlihat gusar terhadap kekasihnya.

"Hehe, anak SMU macam kita ga usah liburan jauh-jauh! Masih muda seharusnya belajar hemat, hemat! Hahaha!" si remaja lelaki itu malah menggoda. Tiba-tiba, "Eh, apaan nih?" perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah cincin bermata biru yang terlihat menyembul di antara karang-karang kecil.

"Waw, ada cincin! Mungkin punya orang yang berenang di sini, trus kelepas deh…"

"Kali… Ambil, ah!"

"Jangan! Kasih ke tempat informasi pantai aja! Kan kasian orang yang punya cincin ini. Pasti sangat berarti untuknya"

"Iya kalo orangnya ada di sini? Kalo ndak? Percuma gitu, mending untukku aja! Kan aku yang dapet!"

"Hahh, serah deh! Kalo ada apa-apa aku ga tau loh…"

"Ah, cincin gini aja kok! Dah, ah!" si remaja lelaki tak menghiraukan perkataan si remaja perempuan, "Eh, aku ke mobil dulu ya! Mau nyimpen cincin ini, nti hilang pas berenang. Tunggu yah!"

~Owari~

**Sisipan : **_Cincin magis bermata biru dan bermata merah tersebut berpasangan bagai laki-laki dan perempuan. Maka dari itu, sejak awal diceritakan, cincin bermata merah dicuri Sakura dan yang bermata biru telah dicuri sebelumnya oleh suami dari si pemilik toko barang antik. Kedua cincin masing-masing mempunyai suatu aura untuk menimbulkan ketertarikan, cincin bermata merah menarik perempuan dan yang biru menarik laki-laki. Sebabnya, suami si pemilik toko hanya mencuri cincin bermata biru karena merasa tertarik hanya pada cincin itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung tertarik. Lalu si wanita penggoda, juga langsung tertarik dengan cincin bermata merah yang dipakai 'Sakura'. Di akhir cerita pun juga begitu, si remaja pria langsung tertarik dengan cincin bermata biru begitu menemukannya di pantai._ (GaJe)

~Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Namanya juga fanfiction~

A/N : Jreeeeng! Author KaJol muncul! *Buka peti*

Khukhukhu, ide dari mana ituh? Khayalan tingkat tinggi, stadium berapa ya?

Untuk readers yang SasuSaku luvr dan SasuNaru luvr… ampun yah, ana udah ngejadiin dua pairing itu KaJol macam ana! _

Hueeee…

Untuk menguji ketelitian readers, it's time 4 quiiizz! xD

Siapa si paranormal yang dipanggil Sasu?

Siapa lelaki yang buang tuh cincin ke laut?

Siapa si remaja couo dan si remaja ceue di omake?

Mind to answer/review? :)

Dimohon reviewnya yang berhubungan dengan fic ini

**Please click :**


End file.
